It is known to utilize an empty container in which food products have originally been packed as a potting container and to utilize the lid for said container as a saucer. U.S. Pat. No. 1,778,175 illustrates a metal receptacle having prepunched side holes and a complementary lid, said lid capable of functioning as a base or saucer. The instant invention is an improvement over such a receptacle, said improvement providing a cosmetically attractive container having a textured outside for appearance and a smooth polished inside facilitating release of primary and secondary products while also reducing the possibility of droplet formation which might adversely affect a plant growing in a secondary product. The instant invention provides a dual purpose container made of chemically resistant material which provides heat transfer and superior drainage and aeration for a secondary product. In an alternate embodiment, the container may be made from biodegradable material which will promote plant growth.